


Kinky - Irwin

by derxnged



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Ashton Irwin daddy kink, Ashton daddy kink, BDSM, Beating, Blood Play, Bondage, CG/L, Cages, Canes, Chains, Choking, Consensual Abuse, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Hardcore BDSM, Heavy Bondage, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Knife Play, Master/Slave, Name Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Spreader Bars, Suicidal Tendencies, Suspension, Wax Play, Weed, blindfolding, breath play, chasitiy, collaring, dd/lg, electric play, floggers, highs, master - Freeform, paddles, role play, rope, sensory play, sexual spanking, slave - Freeform, so so many fucking toys, spakning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derxnged/pseuds/derxnged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes she calls him daddy</p><p>thats the way he likes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work of this content and I thrive off of comments so don't be shy. I accept feedback, compliments, anything that you feel may improve my writing or the story, etc. So long as you're not a dick about it, we'll get along just fine.

sometimes she calls him daddy

sometimes he calls her princess

most of the time they have sex

thats the way they like things 

most of the time

-

 

This story may include but isn't limited to the following bdsm kinks and themes: 

Domination, submission, spanking, impact play, beating, rope play, suspension, bondage, restraint, blindfolding, gagging, wax play, temperature play, electric play, knife play, choking, breath play, name calling, humiliation, degrading, total control, consensual non-consent, consensual abuse, public sex, denial, edging, chastity, collaring, oral, anal, ddlg, slave, master, punishment, forced submission. 

Disclaimer. All characters depicted are over the age of 18. I do not claim to know everything about bdsm and if anything in this story interests you I urge you to please do further research for your own and others safety. 

-alli


	2. 1

The smell of alcohol, pot, and sweat was tick the warm air as I pushed my way through groups of intoxicated people. I guess this is what all college parties are like.

I sighed in small relief when I finally caught sight of the losers I call friends. We are always the ones to stand out in situations such as. Or we are the ones to bring the weed. Always a loose loose kinda thing.

"Took you long enough." Eric laughed. He slapped his arm down across my shoulders and promptly placed a blunt in my hands. 

"Yeah, what was the hold up?" Melanie questioned, watching me blindly search for a lighter. She finally held one up, a smug grin plastered on her face. 

I rolled my eyes, "Damn truck." Taking a long drag I passed the joint on. 

"You really need to look into a new one." Dylan added, shaking his head. 

"I know I know, I just don't have the cash, man. I'm in Uni for Christ's sake." 

"Hey, any other junker would be better than that piece of shit. You can almost see right through the floorboards!" 

"But fuck, it's got sentimental value!" I tried fruitlessly to defend my case. "I took that thing to Washington state and back and she stayed strong." 

"One of these days, kid." Dylan finished off the blunt while I started looking around the room. Decent sized party. Lots of alcohol, mostly freshmen and sophomores drinking. There was a few of the full ride from their parents kids doing lines in the corner. Every room in the house had a couple making out. This was the life. 

I looked back to my friends. Mel and I knew each other from high school. We met senior year when she moved in from outa state. Eric and Dylan we met our first month on campus. We all just kinda clicked and smoked dope so it was a win win. 

"So, did I miss anything?" I asked, breaking the silence. 

"Just some  jock puking down the front of a girl's shirt. " Eric shrugged. I nodded, looking over my shoulder to scan the crowd of people again. That's when I noticed Ms. Party Planner waving her hands around, nearly spilling her drink over her tits. 

After several minutes of trying to scream over the sound, she finally stepped onto the coffee table. "Hey assholes! Who wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" She shrieked, earning a roar from the party. 

She regained her own composure before continuing. "For those of you who don't know what it is, two people go into the closet for seven minutes and kiss." The room erupted in whooping and applause, along with the twisted cat whistle. This was going to be interesting.

"Alright, we need two, brave volunteers!" the blonde called, hopping down off the table and making her way over to the closet of choice. She pulled open the door and gestured into small space dramatically. No one walked up.

"If two of you don't step up, I'll come pick randomly," She threatened. Finally, one tall lanky guy weaved his way through the crowd along with a short heavier set girl.

"Thank you." Blondie smirked, pushing them both into the little room and locking the door from behind them. "Anyone got a timer?"

With that, I turned back around with a sigh. My eyes were met with a pair of glowing hazel eyes placed right over Eric's shoulder. I watched as the corners crinkled slightly before their owner turned away.

My curiosity was telling me to follow but my common sense was telling me to stay. Luckily Dylan shoved a small rectangle of paper into my hands and my mind was gone. 

I couldn't hold back a small chuckle as he demanded for me to roll it. I did as I was requested and quickly produced a joint, printing it between my lips and pushing it out for a light.

My request was quickly fulfilled and I took a long, deep drag before passing the it to my right. Melanie snatched it and did the same and so on. 

I was just starting to slow down when I scanned the people grouping around the hazy room. For the second time tonight, my eyes found the same hazel orbs. They didn't crinkle up at the corners this time. For some reason that left me unsettled. I tore my eyes away, quickly focusing on something on the other side of the house. When I looked back, they were gone. 

I tuned into the conversation happening in front of me, still feeling the uneasiness in my belly. It's something that I couldn't quite place, something about they way they were looking at me. There was almost an air of disappointment. It was on the tip of my tongue when Dylan interrupted my thoughts to point out a topless chick.  

This continued on for a hot second until I saw Eric turn towards something behind me. I followed his gaze over my shoulder to see those honey and green eyes for the third time tonight. His orbs were clearly locked on me, framed by dark lashes. Tendrils of golden hair falling over his forehead. The fullness of his heart shaped lips started slowly tugging into a determined smirk. His star quickly darted over to the right. I curiously followed to see the blonde girl from before slowly opening the closet door.

My stomach flipped. 

Before she could get two words out, the curious man linked his arm in mind and pulled me towards the open door. I had to practically run to keep up with him he was so much taller than me. 

"Well, two volunteers, that was easy. Rules are simple: you sit in there for seven minutes with no light and kiss. If one of you chickens out, just knock on the door three times." she rambled out. I felt a nervous tingle in my stomach. 

"Thanks." He said, ushering me in, a hand on the small of my back. I heard blondie giggle as she slowly closed the door. My heart rate quickened. I found myself being pushed up against the wall. The faint click of the lock signaled our time beginning. 

Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his hands pressed into the plaster on either side of my head. I kept my breathing steady, awaiting his move. 

His lips were soft and full against mine. He was firm, but not rough. We worked against each other, his hand blindly brushing hair from my shoulder as the other cupped my cheek. Slowly, he moved his lips down my chin, down my jaw, down my neck. He stopped just at the nape, his teeth grazing my skin while his fingers tangled through my hair. 

"Someone was being such a naughty thing earlier...smoking's a nasty habit, especially for little girls ... Daddy is very cross with you." His voice was strong, dominate. He spoke into my flesh, sending chills over my body. I felt him smile at the goosebumps he created on my sensitive skin, and I couldn't help but do the same. 

I drew in a small breath as he nipped at the tender skin, sucking softly. I pinched my bottom lip between my teeth, a small moan filling the silence. His hands were large: his long fingers slowly traced down my waist and around my hip, palm resting on the middle of my backside. He grasped firmly. I arched my back just slightly, filling his hand with my ass even more.

I felt myself melting into his touch as he pulled his lips from my neck. I could see his eyes, even in the darkness. They were electrified. 

"What's your name, baby girl?" He mumbled slyly, closing the space between our foreheads. 

A smirk tugged at my lips and a breathed a small laugh. "We're supposed to be kissing, y'know?" His soft, plumps were pressed into mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and swirling around my own. I kept pace with him, working my mouth against his. 

"You answer Daddy when he asks you a question." He scolded, pulling his head back from mine. My eyes met his as they narrowed on me. 

"Charlie." 

"Mmm. Is that short for Charolette?" He hummed. I nodded and he pressed his lips against mine. This time he was much more gentle and slow, nearly passionate. As much as I didn't want to, I felt myself melting into the kiss, my mind going blank. 

The distinct metallic click of the lock broke through the silence. I opened my eyes to the dim light of the party pouring through the doorway. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the smirk playing on his lips. Moving to leave the closet, my arm was caught in a firm grasp. My eyes met his while he pulled me closer to him. 

"Before I lose you to this riveting party, may I have your phone?" His voice was thick. Smiling softly, I fished my mobile from my pocket and handed it to him. He smiled his thank you and proceeded to call himself from the emergency screen. When he was through, he returned my cell to my hand, pressed one final kiss to my lips, and snuck past me. I watched him disappear through the crowd while I stayed in the doorway a moment longer. 

"Who was that?" I found myself asking the blonde girl, only half expecting an answer. 

"That's Ashton."


	3. 2

I had finally lost sight of his tall figure. There was a strange smile on my face, his name still in my ears. Ashton.

I looked back to the girl, "Ashton who?"

She shrugged. "No one knows, really. He's around on campus sometimes, but he never comes to parties, let alone takes anyone into a closet for a make out session." She paused, bringing a dark beer bottle to her glossy lips. "Did he say anything to you in there?"

I shook my head, "Nothing really important." That was a lie. I knew the guy for less than seven minutes and I already knew about his fetish and had his phone number. 

She shrugged again and went on to find more people she could lock in her closet. 

Weaving my way through the crowd, I made my way back to my group. I was greeted with wide eyes. 

Mel was the first to speak. "What was that all about? Did you know him?" 

I shook my head. "I had no idea who he was. He was hot though, and a great fucking kisser. I got his number but I don't think anything will happen." I failed to mention the part where he called himself Daddy. Didn't think it was that critical. 

After giving them a few more statements, they dropped it and went on telling stories and bitching about professors. In my head I was still replaying the moment, the way his lips felt against mine, the tingles I felt in every single nerve ending. Before I got too hot and bothered, I excused myself to the back patio. 

The air was crisp, dew already hanging from everything. I took in a deep breath before fishing out my pack of Marlboros and a lighter. 

Pinching the orange end between my chapping lips, I set the fag aflame and drew in another deep breath. As I let a steady stream of white smoke billow from my lips, I scanned the back yard. This subdivision was on the very edge of town, and this particular house was more on the secluded side. It sat back further from the main road. There was a barren field opening up just past the grass, seeming to never end. The hangnail moon was suspended in the starless sky, casting white light over all the dead corn stalks that were still left in the soil after the harvests. 

As I panned the area, I noticed a treeline on the right edge of the property. Standing in the minty blue circle of a flood light was a decrepit swing set. Flicking my cigarette to the wet grass, I trudged over to the fort. I almost expected to hear a couple fucking, or at least an animal to run away, but I was alone. 

After testing the swing, I lowered my body down. Pushing myself back and forth with my feet, I looked around the yard. There was muffled music coming from the house and the late night breeze was dancing across my exposed skin. I pulled my jacket a little tighter around my torso, only to be reminded of the tender bruise formed on my neck. I lightly ran my fingers over the sore flesh and couldn't help but smirk. Letting the hood gather on my shoulder I continued to gently push myself. 

I was always one to let my mind wander. My thoughts fall completely off track while day dreamed. Lingering traces of lectures, family back home that I really didn't want to go see, and now, this new guy that kisses me not 15 minutes ago. It left me smiling. I was turning into a love sick school girl over a dude that I'd probably never see or hear from again, but god was I smiling. 

I was pulled from my head by the sound of rustling leaves. I simply brushed it off as the breeze blowing through the midnight air, until I felt the fine hairs on the back of my neck start rising from the surface of my skin. 

My stomachs jumped as I turned around. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, but I did see something. 

His eyes.

He stepped from the blackness and into the cool light. Shadows cast over his sharp features but his hues stayed locked on mine. The startle that I had was gone as quickly as it came when I saw two dimples appear on either cheek. 

A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest. "Hello, Charlie." 

Ashton placed one large hand in the center of my spine and one my left shoulder. I turned back around and closed my eyes, hiding the smile that was growing on my lips. Slowly he started pushing me forward and letting his hands fall away. 

When my back pressed into his toned abdomen, he wrapped his arms around my middle. "Grab on," he whispered. 

I did as I was told and wrapped my fingers around the rusted chains on either side of me. Ashton started pushing me once again. Things stayed quiet for a long moment. I finally let me feet drag on the ground, bringing myself to a stop. Standing up, I turned to look at him. His smile returned and he closed the distance between us. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I draped mine over his shoulders. 

"Be a good girl for Daddy, won't you? He wouldn't want to have to punish you so soon." He teased, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine once again. I was smiling through the whole thing. 

"Yes sir." I nodded, playing along with his little game. He finished our encounter with one final peck before walking through the side yard and out front. I stood there for a moment, just listening to him get into his car and drive off. 

Twice tonight, I thought to myself. Maybe this will turn out better than I thought. 

After another cigarette and a second longer in the cool air, I went back inside. 

-

"Do you go for a smoke without me?" Dylan whine upon my return. 

"Dude you could have come with me." I replied, shaking my head. "Besides I needed to step out for a second, it got stuffy in here." 

He only nodded his response. I could tell something was up. 

Dylan and I got really close in a really short amount of time. We'd only known each other for a few years, but they were filled with a lot of time alone. You don't really know someone until you've done shrooms with them. Even then you have to be hella comfortable with the person because eventually your trip with go bad. 

I always knew he had a crush on me. I was a reasonably attractive chick that liked to smoke as much dope as he did. That kinda girl is hard to come by, I know. We were always flirting back and forth too. We may have kissed a few times here and there, but it was never anything serious. There was something about the way he was looking at me though that didn't set right. Maybe he was jealous? 

Glancing around the thinning crowd and feeling my high dissipating, I decided to head out. I said my goodbyes and grabbed my things before heading out the door. The walk to my truck was quiet, just the crunching gravel under my feet. I still couldn't get Ashton out of my head. He was making my stomach feel fuzzy, like when you're high school crush called you beautiful kinda fuzzy. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help myself. 

I finally got to my truck and climbed in. It wasn't long before I was back to my apartment, fiddling with the key to the door.

After getting inside, I decided to skip eating and go take a shower. 

The water was hot against my skin. I stood under the stream for a few more minutes after my wash just to relax myself before sleep. 

I stepped out, trying to dry my hair when I finally saw the mark Ashton left on my skin. It was a dark purple-red and beautiful. Looking at it just brought back the feelings of having a new boyfriend that you're absolutely infatuated with. 

I climbed into bed that night with a huge smile on my face. After, of course, I saved his number in a contact with nothing but a smirk and lipstick print.


	4. A/n

Hi hello so I'm going through my two stories (this and The Lost Deal) and doing some major rewrites. 

Reposting chapters and posting new will hopefully pick up soon, seeing as I'll have other means of writing after this weekend. 

Until then, I'm working on chapter three and if you would like to see my updates sooner, check out my Wattpad @kingcrybaby.


	5. 3

My eyes snapped open to the sound of my phone vibrating loudly across my night stand. I covered my face from the bright sun pouring through the blinds. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my phone.

I just missed the caller, not even catching the number or contact name. I did, however, see the time and I wasn't about to call this person back at seven in the morning. 

"They can fuckin' wait," I mumbled, dropping my mobile to the mattress and rolling over. Just as I found a comfortable spot with my head buried in my pillow, my phone started vibrating again. I pawed blindly for the device, prepared to decline the call. Squinting at the bright screen, I finally saw who was trying to contact me, with two particular emojis on the top of my screen. My heart gave a little flutter as I shot up in bed, pressing accept and drawing the cell to my ear. 

"Good morning, baby girl." I could hear his smirk as he spoke.

"Hello." I mumbled quietly, my voice heavy with sleep.

Ashton cooed. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, I've been up for hours." I retorted through a large yawn.

He chuckled, "Well I'm glad to hear it."

There was a strangely comfortable silence on the line.

"While I did enjoy this pleasant surprise, why exactly did you call me so early?" I finally asked.

He laughed again."I want to see you today."

"Oh I'm sorry, today's no good. I have this meeting with Netflix that I've already rescheduled twice. I really can't break this again, but if you'd like, I can redirect you to my secretary Janet. She can get you an appointment as soon as possible."

"Is that so?" I could just picture him raising his eyebrows at me. "Well, I'd hate to intrude, but this is rather urgent."

"Oh alright. Let me talk to her." I pulled the phone away from my ear, trying to fight off the laughter rising in my chest. "Where would you like to hold this meeting, Mr. ..."I trailed off. 

"Irwin." He answered before I could properly ask. 

"Well then, Mr. Irwin. Where is it that we'll be meeting?" I paused for a moment before continuing. "I know this really great coffee place a few blocks off Main Street. They make the best lattes." 

I could hear him stifle a chuckle. "A cafe for the first date? How rom-comy. How about yours instead? I'm not a huge coffee person." 

"Wow, not even the first date and you're already trying to get into bed with me. The scandal! Just imagine what the press would write if this information got out, Mr. Irwin." I was always one to tease, and he seemed to give it right back. 

"You're quite right, Charolette. My apologies, but as I said, this is rather urgent." I heard his amused smile through his words. It set butterflies free in my stomach. 

I let out a dramatic sigh." I suppose I can make an exception, but just this once, Mr. Irwin. People talk." 

"That the do, Miss Charolette," Ashton agreed. The banter was soon over and he was writing down my address. There wasn't much left after that. He told me he'd be around after his work out, giving me another hour of sleep before I had to start tidying my apartment. 

-

I woke again a little less groggy. Stretching myself out, I climbed out of bed and straightened out my covers. After getting dressed in a simple crew cut and jeans, I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. My hunt for food was interrupted, though, when I was going to put away my pot paraphernalia and found there was still some left in the grinder. So, after a quick bowl, I set out for some cereal and an apple. 

I ate quickly, needing to get the dishwasher started before anything else. While it was running, I went about tidying: folding blankets, putting away clothes (and bongs). I even vacuumed the living room and wiped down the table and coffee table. I was just about to start the washing machine when there was a knock at the door. Swiftly throwing in a Tide Pod, I pressed start and headed fro the door. 

There was a nervous tug at my insides when I reached for the handle. Was this really a good idea? I started thinking. I did meet this dude when I was high, and that doesn't always make for a good mix. I pushed all those thoughts down, however, and opened the door. 

The first thing I was met with were the shimmering hazel eyes that I have grown to start liking. 

"Hello, Princess." Ashton greeted first, standing up a bit straighter and pulling his hands from his pockets.

"Good Morning, Mr. Irwin." I replied with a small smirk, stepping behind the door to allow him in. He accepted my silent invitation and stepped through the threshold, looking around the small living space. 

I quickly closed the door behind him, not taking my eyes off his back. Now that I could see him in proper lighting, he was really something. His shoulders were broad and I could see his toned back through the t-shirt he was wearing. His hair still appeared damp, from a post work out shower, I assumed. Still, what was dry was a soft honey gold, shining in the daylight. 

I was pulled from my admiring when he turned to look at me, a smile pulling his lips tight. His teeth were white and straight, his smile to die for. 

"Do you like what you see, Miss Charolette?" He mused, seeming to look me up and down as well. I only nodded, a smirk playing at my own mouth. 

The two of a stood there for a long moment, only looking at each other. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It felt so natural, actually. I was the one to break our stares. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" I offered smoothly, slipping past his form and making my way to the refrigerator. 

"Just water is fine." Ashton replied, taking this time to walk over to the couch. I watched as he lowered himself down onto one end of the sofa before turning back to grab two bottles of water. Making my way back to the couch, I sat down and handed him one. 

Ashton nodded a small thanks while taking a further look around my apartment. Things stayed quiet for a several minutes. 

"So," He started, drawing me from my thoughts. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh god, that's so vague. There's literally so much I could tell you after that sentence that you probably don't want or need to know about me." I replied, grinning at him. 

"Alright smart ass," He mused. "What are you going to school for?" 

"I'm majoring in journalism with a minor in creative writing. What about you, are you going to school fro anything?" I asked quickly, remembering what the blonde girl said the night before. 

"Yeah, actually I'm a business major." He crossed one leg over the other, his hand resting on his ankle. 

"Like business management?" I questioned further. Ashton only nodded. 

"Okay, where are you from?" I knew where he was from the second I heard him call himself Daddy. It didn't take a genius to recognize his risk accent as Australian. 

"Upstate New York." I replied simply. I'm originally from Michigan, but I've damn near lived in half the states in this country, and people don't really need to hear that list. "What brought you to Chicago?" 

"A band actually." I didn't expect that one from him. "But it didn't really work out. We were young and wanted to get a bigger chance that we could have gotten in Sydney. The four of us are all still really close mates though." 

Things continued like this, the two of us out shooting questions back and forth. I nodded along to what he said and Ashton did the same for me. It wasn't until I got a text from Mel that re realized how long we had been going at it. 

"Shit, I'm sorry she wants me to call her, I'll be right back." I explained, quickly jumping up from the couch and going back to my room. After quietly closing the door, I pulled up Melanie's contact and called her. 

"Yo." I said simply when she answered. 

"Hey babes, what's up? I just just wondering if I could stop buy. I would have texted you and asked but I'm driving." My best friend elaborated. I let out a small sigh. 

"Now's not a good time actually. I'm deep cleaning and I need to just focus, y'know." I lied. Luckily, she dropped the subject after that and was quick to end the call after we bid our 'I love yous.'

After throwing my phone down onto my bed, I wandered back out into the living room to find Ashton scrolling through his. Being the cheeky shit I am, I sauntered over and sat down right next to him, leaning over his shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" I sing-songed. He only chuckled as I caught glimpse of the familiar Tumblr app. Instead of trying to push me away, though, he just continued to scroll. As I watched, I was soon met with pictures of girls' butts, some of which were heavily bruised, other pictures of various adult toys, even one of a man restrained to a bed. I shifted slightly at the last post: it was a gif set of a women being struck across the face before being tied down. She had a vibrator stopped to her inner thigh. Ashton swiped through slowly, blowing up every gif and eyeing me as I watched. I could feel a slight heat rise to my face, but I quickly shook it off and scooted away from him. 

It took me a moment to realize that he was still watching me. I felt as if he was testing me, gauging my reaction of posts he liked himself. The small blush I had felt as already replaced with a large smirk. 

"You kinky mother fucker." I finally said as he met my gaze through the corner of his eye. "I was really, really hoping you had more than just a daddy kink." 

At my words, his lips pulled into a smirk that matched mine as he turned towards me on the couch. "What did you think, I'd just call myself Daddy in front of a complete stranger and not be into more than that? Besides, I saw what you were wearing. I knew there was no way you were vanilla, or even just edgy, with that get-up."

He paused, moving himself a tough closer to my body. Although, Daddy was very disappointed when he saw such a pretty girl smoking." 

"Dope or cigarettes?" I asked cooly, not wanting to let him see what he was starting to do to me. I watched as his eyes darkened. His smirk faded a little while he moved his hand to rest on my thigh, his phone completely forgotten now. 

"Y'know," He started smoothly, his eyes studying me, trying to catch me waver. "If you were my little girl, you would have earned yourself a trip over Daddy's knee..." 

I caught my lower lip between my teeth, my eyes staying fixed on his. He moved closer still, closing the distance between us until I could feel his breath on my ear. 

"In front of everyone."


End file.
